1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and a method of connecting an external wiring to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of semiconductor devices including display devices, solar cells, and the like are sometimes used in environments exposed to degrading factors from outside, such as incidence of ultraviolet rays and addition of physical impacts. Therefore, in order to suppress the degrading factors from outside, these semiconductor devices have their surfaces provided with a protective material.
In recent years, a decrease in weight of devices has been required in a variety of fields, and a decrease in weight of devices is one of important subjects even in the aforementioned display devices, solar cells, and the like. As a counter measure, there is a method in which a flexible light-weight material such as a film is used as a protective material (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
In general, a semiconductor device includes a region (hereinafter referred to as an element portion) provided with a semiconductor element and a region (hereinafter referred to as a terminal portion) which is connected to an external wiring for exchanging electric power and signals between the element portion and an external device. A film-shaped protective material for protecting the element portion is provided over the element portion. The semiconductor device can be used in a state of being electrically connected with the external device via the external wiring such as an FPC (flexible printed circuit) provided at the terminal portion thereof.
As a method for forming a protective material having flexibility for a semiconductor device, a method in which the protective material is attached to an element portion by using an attaching member (such as a rubber roller) is known (hereinafter this method is referred to as adhesion treatment) (see Patent Document 3).